In recent years, techniques have been considered (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1) whereby, in the event of an emergency, a plurality of transmission destinations that have been registered in advance are called in order of higher order of priority that was determined in advance. The use of such a technique can facilitate call origination to the user's desired transmission destination in the event of an emergency, and further, enables call origination to the transmission destination that has the next highest order of priority when connection is not established to a called destination.